


Saying Bye To 2020

by LilBabyGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, Quarantine, Zoom Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay
Summary: Kara and Lena have a virtual New Year's Eve party with Alex and Kelly
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Saying Bye To 2020

It was around 11 pm; Kara, Lena, Alex, and Kelly were telling stories over the computer.

Alex and Kelly were in their apartment, while Kara and Lena were in Lena's penthouse.

Kara technically doesn't have to worry about Covid, but when everything started in March she told Lena, "Even though I don't have to worry about getting sick, I want to be here for you. Especially if you're going to be out on the front lines, I want to be here to hold you when you come home."

Lena could have stayed in her CEO office, but she wanted to help in any way she could, so she was down in the trenches, helping National City's sickest patients.

"How have the hospitals been, Lena?" Alex asked.

"After Christmas we saw a huge rise in Covid patients coming into our buildings. We're hitting 90% capacity in all 4 hospitals that L-Corp owns."

"Jesus." Kelly replied.

They fell silent for a minute, until Kara spoke up, "How about we change the subject, we've had so much doom and gloom this year. What's on positive from 2020? Anyone?"

"I learned how to make some mean banana bread." Kelly said, as all the women chuckled.

"I got up on some reading." Alex replied.

"Lena, how about you?" Kara asked.

The Luthor thought for a minute, she had seen so much the past year, what was a positive she could draw from it all?

"I think with everything that went down, I've grown stronger. And I have the best family in the world looking out for me, and the best girlfriend."

Lena placed a kiss on Kara's cheek, and the Kryptonian got as red as a tomato.

They chatted for awhile, until 11:59 rolled around, they counted down the New Year,

5

4

3

2

1

2021 here they come! Although 2020 was shit storm and a half, they got through it together. Our Super-fam is ready for whatever is up next


End file.
